


At Least To Pray Is Left

by eighty7kurr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighty7kurr/pseuds/eighty7kurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ponders Dean's reasons for keeping the trenchcoat. Title from Emily Dickinson poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least To Pray Is Left

He had it dry cleaned.

Dean doesn't know that he knows, but not much Dean does gets by Sam.

Every time he catches a glimpse of that trenchcoat in the trunk of whatever this week's Impala substitute is, something goes tight inside his chest.

It sits there, behind the rock salt and the holy water, pristine. Cleaner and softer now, probably, than the fateful day Jimmy Novak slipped into it, not knowing it'd be the last thing he ever wore.

The fact that it's sitting there is Dean's unspoken prayer. It's irrefutable proof that deep down, Dean's hoping against hope.

That's what squeezes behind the sigils that curl around Sam's ribs. The knowledge that his brother is hanging on to something that's already gone.

If Sam could do anything for his brother, he'd bring him back. Because something inside Dean forgot how to function without the knowledge that Castiel was at least out there somewhere.

Just like Dean forgot how to believe in Sam, once. But he wanted to. He slid into the passenger seat because he wanted to believe.

He gave Sam the keys.

He had it dry cleaned.


End file.
